Hospital Visits
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel breaks his arm so the Winchesters take him to the hospital. Dean can't decide whats worse, Gabriel's wailing or his older brothers. As always, Gabriel takes it all in stride.


**I really just wanted a reason for another fluffy!Baby!Gabriel fic.. So this came to mind!**

* * *

They really didn't know how it had happened. One minute Gabriel was swinging his legs back and forth on a high tree branch, one Dean had told him to get down from many times, and next thing they knew he was laughing on the ground crying his eyes out and holding his arm. Then that's how they found themselves sitting in the hospital waiting room, with sick people and injured people looking as if they were closing in on them and a baby archangel who wouldn't _stop _crying.

His arm was no longer the usual palish color, a blueish purple hue had taken over and it had become at least twice its normal size. Dean was on the verge of either telling the kid to stop screaming or telling one of the nurse to hurry the hell up. Kid was in pain over here people, get him some help before the real problem comes. It would be on there heads if they didn't hurry up and get him help. Sam had tried offering Gabriel candy to help shush him and stop the people from staring at them, but the baby archangel simply smacked it away and they watched in a morbid kind of fascination as the normally sugar high kid smacked away the sweets like they were infected with the plague and continued on crying.

"What happened to him?"

Their gazes snapped in the direction of the voice and imagine their surprise when they saw all three not deaged archangels running towards them. Gabriel sniffled a sob at the voice and looked up before jumping from his seat and flinging himself into the open arms of Raphael. Raphael cuddled him close for a minute before pulling the babe back ever so slightly and crooning at him and asking if he could take a look, while Michael and Lucifer cooed at him from behind their younger brothers shoulders.

Gabriel shook his head and more tears came to his eyes and fell down his face. But the healer wiped them away with his thumb, reached down, then began examining the arm anyway. He poked at the large swollen bump with a finger and Gabriel practically took out the windows in the waiting room.

Sam and Dean cringed and were almost forced to the ground covering their ears. However, Michael stepped closer and wrapped a single hand around the sweaty forehead. Gabriel instantaneously quieted down and looked up at his older brother with large green eyes. Lucifer was smiling somewhat sadly as Michael made a hush motion with his free hand. Gabriel sniffled and reached his pudgy hands out to him. Opening and closing his fingers just as a baby does when they want to be picked up, Michael got the hint and reached forward across Raphael's shoulder pulling the tiny brunette up into his arms. He cradled him and rocked him into his chest. Gabriel seemingly calmed now and snuggled his head in closer.

Lucifer wondered away from the group and Dean caught him from the corner of his eye talking to someone at the nurses station. Said nurse's eyes widened and she nodded rapidly, calling for a orderly to take them immediately. The blonde archangel nodded in, was that appreciation?, before turning back around and walking slowly back to his brothers. He then smiled softly down at Gabriel's half lidded eyes and ran a hand over his somewhat long but not brunette locks.

"Gabe, are you sleepy?"

The tiny archangel nodded his head and snuggled back into Michael's chest. Sam and Dean were left feeling as the third wheel's as the three older archangels smiled at the small head nodding. The nurse from behind the station and an orderly interrupted their moment as they walked up to the group. the orderly had with him a wheel chair and upon spotting it Gabriel let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sniffle. Michael, respectfully declined, and insisted on carrying him back instead.

Sam and Dean were left with Raphael, which was strange in its self considering he was the _healer, _and Lucifer as Michael followed after the nurse and orderly with Gabriel still cradled in his arms. Once the large doors separating the waiting room and the actual hospital slid closed the two spun on the Winchesters.

"What happened to him?"

"He's not going to ask again"

Sam would admit, having one archangel focused on you was frightening at the best of times, but two.. that was a total other story. So, with their eyes boring into him like daggers digging in and in and in and in, Sam spilled everything. Blatantly ignoring the look Dean was giving him he stared straight ahead at the four eyes staring into his own.

"He was playing in a tree, that should be noted we told him _not _to climb in, and next thing we know he's fallen and rolling on the ground with a red swollen arm and tears running down his face. Swear we didn't do _anything _to him"

The two nodded as if completely understanding the entire story. Other than that little interruption they sat in silence as they waited for the two to return. Sam and Dean had taken up the chairs they had once occupied, Raphael and Lucifer sat across from them. The blonde was continually taping his foot in what could have been read as worry. Raphael was silent. Dean didn't know what was worse, Lucifer's insistent tapping or Raphael's creepy silence.

The two humans had been starting to doze off when the doors slid open again with a hiss, Michael walking out with Gabriel sound asleep in his arms. On the kids arm was a large somewhat bulky green cast. On it was already a name, or what they all guessed was a name, it was honestly only a fancy looking shape doodle thing. Micheal kindly thanked the nurses and mindful of his bundle of slightly snoring baby archangel he walked back towards his awaiting two younger brothers and the two humans. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the strange mark and gave Michael a 'really' look.

"What? What was I supposed to do when they were explaining how to care and clean the hulking mass?"

They all returned back to the Winchesters current place of residence, a motel room, around one in the morning. Gabriel had been shifted from Michael's arms to Lucifer's arms sometime during the ride back. More of the strange marks had also appeared on the cast, Dean suspected they were their names. Completely ignoring them, Michael snapped his fingers and changed them all into sweats and shirts, or in Gabriel's case green pajamas, and as one the three plus Gabriel who was still soundly sleeping climbed into the bed. The younger two, Raphael and Gabriel, were in between the elder two, Michael and Lucifer. It was as if they naturally knew where to lay and how to do it, as if this position wasn't a new one for them. Lucifer reached over Raphael's sleeping head and grasped Michael's hand which had been running itself through Gabriel's golden brown locks.

"I don't wish to fight you anymore brother, we are destroying our family"

Michael nodded, "It was Gabriel being a mere fledgling again that did it wasn't it?"

Lucifer didn't reply, he simply smiled down at the tiny brunette with that look. That look only a big brother gets when they pear down at their baby brother and finally _see _them for the first time.

"Perhaps we should do the same to Raphael... He was adorable as a fledgling too"

"Ahhh yes, but what about Castiel?"

"They eyes! The big blue eyes!"

"And the tiny fluffy black wings"

The Winchesters had decided, they had heard weirder.

* * *

**Like I said, just an excuse for fluff! **


End file.
